


Three Little Words

by Frozenleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: "I love you." Hop says it easily, but Bede struggles.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Three Little Words

"I love you."

Hop says it with a laugh, cheeks flushed and eyes crinkling. He's shorter than Bede, but he always seems as large and brilliant as the sun. His arms envelope Bede easily, and when he pulls Bede down for a kiss, it's as if time's stopped. As if his whole world melts in his embrace, in the warm echo of those words through his heart.

Three little words. Hop tells them to him many times. Each instance sends a shock through Bede's spine, brings a flush to his cheeks. Leaves him nervous and jittering, only for his feelings to be swallowed in the warmth of Hop's kiss.

And it frustrates Bede that he can never return the words.

It should be easy to reply. Three simple words that are no different, no more difficult to say than anything else in his vocabulary. But time and time again, he opens his mouth and stutters to a pause.

He tries it as a response. But something bitter swells up at the back of his throat. And though golden eyes watch him encouragingly, imploringly, he can't bite back the sting, the uncertainty that grips his heart. Can't help the sense of _wrongness_ as Hop holds him, presses soft kisses into his hair and murmurs, _"it's okay."_

They aren't adversaries anymore. When he looks at Hop, there's an unconditional acceptance, a brightness that bleeds into his world and fills it with warmth. There's a gentle nature beneath the boisterous exuberance, a tenderness when Hop holds his hands even as his laughter drowns out the world. A kindness that Bede doesn't know what to do with, when a soft smile greets his barbed retorts instead of an acrid echo.

He tries to say it when Hop's asleep. When he curls up beside him, a smile on his cheeks and his hands still holding Bede's. But in the moonlight, in quiet tranquil that Hop shares with him, the words feel twisted and poisoned. A promise he isn't sure he can keep.

Bede barely remembers his parents- an elegant lady with his hair, a man with a warm laugh. He barely remembers what their love is like- a touch on his head, a lingering smile. But he remembers what it was like when he was taken away, when their love was a bond so easily torn apart. And when he looks at Hop, smiling and gentle, the words he wants to say remain as dangerous and unknown as his memories.

He tries again when Hop's not looking. When his back is turned, or when he's laughing with his Pokemon. When he tastes Hop's curry and the warmth of the spice bubbles up in his throat, or when the man he loves is quiet as he sits in hunched concentration over a desk. He tries, but always something holds the words back.

Bede isn't warm and bright. He's elegant, poised. Refined from iron ore to be sharp and deadly as steel. But sometimes his blood boils and his feelings fester, and he cuts at everyone and everything.

And one night he hurls his vitriol into Hop's exposed face, sharp reminders of who they used to be- who part of them will always be. Strikes at Hop's weaknesses that he knows all too well, wants to make him _hurt_ if only for a moment- and he knows his sharp barbs land when golden eyes dim, and Hop's smile fades.

He knows, too, that he's the only one that has ever cut Hop that deep.

And when Hop's head dips, he remembers that despite his anger and frustration, this is the man who's had his back more times than he can count, who has forgiven him time and again. Who has held him and taught him what it was like to relax and smile. Whose light has given him so much- so much that he so carelessly throws aside in a fit of anger.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

And he hates that the words flow so naturally to him, when it's all he can say when everyone leaves him. He purses his lips. Tries to hold back his tears, his trembling, his nerves so frayed that he's about to snap.

But though he has every reason to, Hop doesn't cut back, doesn't hurt back. Doesn't look at him with disgust or hate, or disdain. Doesn't walk out of the door.

Instead he wraps his arms tight around him, buries his head into the crook of Bede's chest. Rubs soothing circles on his back even though he can hear the choked sobs, feel the shaking shoulders and the growing wetness on his shirt. Bede blinks back tears. Registers his warmth, his presence, dimmed now but still bright and still _here_ despite it all.

And swallowing, Bede whispers.

"I love you."

It's out of place. Not what he imagined. Not what he wanted, not really, when he always wanted the words to brighten Hop's smile, warm Hop's world- do everything the other man has done for him.

But he needs to say it now.

There's a stuttering pause. A moment where Bede fears he's said it wrong, done it wrong.

Then, Hop's arms tighten around him. It's strong, unyielding. Protective and without hesitation. Tenderly, when Bede tilts golden eyes to look at him, he sees a familiar affection, an acceptance that he doesn't know what to do with.

"I love you, too."

Hop smiles, shaky and soft, but the words sends a shiver down Bede's spine. Spreads a warm bloom through his body, eases whatever tension lingers. Their fingers entwine together, easy and simple, the touch enough for Bede to force back a sob.

Hop kisses him, and it is as if his whole world melts in his embrace, in the warm echo of those words through his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something different with my writing style, hope it works out. Also I don't think I've actually gone this deep into angst territory for BedeHop so this was. Different 8'D I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
